This is the End
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: After prom is over, emotions and hormones run high. What happens when you put 8 hormonal, sex crazed, drug abusing, depressed, alcoholic, and love sick teens together? Read and find out. The two characters listed will change each chapter.
1. You're mine

**Ladies and Gentlemen...**

**The moment you have all been waiting for...**

**The premier of 'This is the End'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA!**

**Patricia's POV**

Fabian and Nina kissed. Woohoo? At least they won't torture us with their shameless flirting and denial about liking each other anymore. I turned to my left to see what Joy thought about the scene. She was gone. She was probably crushed! She was taken away from everyone she grew up with and locked away with no communication. When she left, she was like Fabian's Nina. And she liked him back! We were all positive that they would get together. But when she finally comes back, what does she see? Him named prom king with another girl and then they kissed! Poor Joy.

I contemplated running after her, but decided to give her some alone time to think everything through. I sighed and began to look for the rest of the house. They were all cheering for Nina and Fabian as the two love birds blushed and laughed at the attention.

"Who knew Fabian had it in him!" Jerome said as he walked over to where I was standing.

"You wish Fabian had it in him. _Nina _kissed _him._" I explained. Jerome nodded and seemed to think over what I said for a moment.

"This is true. What I wanted to ask you, though, was- would you like to dance with me?" Jerome asked and tried to turn on his "Jerome-charm". All the girls swoon whenever he looks at them with his piercing, ocean blue eyes. I'll admit it, I used to melt too. But he's a slimeball, and always will be.

"Shouldn't you be asking Mara?" I retorted.

"Why would you think I like _Mara?_" Jerome asked stiffly. I smirked at the fear that permeated his voice.

"Don't try to hide it, Jerome. I see the way you look at her."

"Fine. I _used to _like Mara. Not anymore. The girl acts like she's brilliant, but under all those books she pretty stupid if she picks that _meathead _over me." Jerome spat.

"Do I sense a hint of hostility in your voice? Or was it _jealousy?_" I egged him on.

"_Just shut up, Patricia." _The blonde hissed. I chuckled and turned away from him.

"But seriously, do you fancy dancing with me, or even going for a walk? This place is dull."

I hesitated a moment, then turned to the tall boy. "Why not."

He grabbed my hand and led me outside. We walked along the sidewalk in reticence. After a moment, I spoke up.

"Why do you fancy Mara anyway? Do you love her?" I asked slowly. I don't know why I was asking, maybe just to make conversation.

"I don't know. She makes me feel comfortable. I told her things I could never tell anyone else."

"Jerome." I said and stopped walking. I put my hand on his arm and looked him in the eye. "I may make fun of you and act like ice around you, but you can talk to me. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Trixie." He answered after a moment. We continued walking down the winding path.

"You never answered the other question." I stated.

"What other question?"

"Do you love her?" I asked. He thought for a moment and turned his head to me.

"I do."

"Wow. Jerome Clarke. In love. Never thought I would see the day." I joked. He smiled half heartedly, but I could tell that he was off in his own thoughts.

"How about you?" He asked out of the blue. "Why do you act so harshly towards everyone? Trying to hide something?"

"Nope." I lied. There was a look of amusement on his face, I could tell that he was going to have fun with this.

"Awh, come on, Trixie! No secret loves? No juicy things that you want to get off your chest?" He asked with a smirk.

"Will you please not stare at my boobs when you say that? Thanks." I snapped. He laughed and stared into my eyes.

"My parents dropped me here to rot when I was 5. I haven't talked to them since. I hate them. But at the same time, I live to please them. It's a never ending cycle of hurt." Jerome stated. I looked into his eyes for a moment and tried to sum up the courage to tell him.

"I suffer from depression. I used to drink just to be happy. It got really bad, really quick. My parents found out and shipped me here to get me out of their hair. I'm still depressed, but it's gotten a little better." I said with tears rimming my eyes. I quickly looked down so he wouldn't see me cry.

"I'm sorry Patricia." He said after a moment as he put his arm around me. I leaned into his side and buried my face into his chest.

"Me too." I felt a cold finger lift my chin up. I held back tears and stared at the boy with the god-like eyes.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I found my lips moving in sync with his. His tongue traced over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I slowly granted him entrance as our tongues fought for dominance. My lungs began to burn for air, so I pulled away gasping as Jerome was.

I felt his strong arms snake around my waist as he positioned his lips next to my ear.

"Trixie." He whispered. His hot breath on my skin gave me the chills. "Come to my room."

"I thought you love Mara." I stated, curiously.

"I do. But I _lust _for a goth pixie." He said as he gingerly laid a kiss on my neck. "Come to my room."

"No." I stated firmly. I fought the urge to say yes. Saying yes would just be another mistake.

"Please?" He asked as he kissed my jaw.

"No." I stated a little shakily. I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Please?" His hot breath hit my neck and made me go weak at the knees.

"No. Get away from me." I stated and tried to take a step away. He held me tighter and kissed my neck again.  
>"No." He mumbled against my neck. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him off me.<p>

"Get away from me!" I snarled and glared into those sapphire eyes.

"I know you, Trixie. You want me. Just as I want you. You're mine." He stated and walked off, leaving me to think about what he had just said.

"_You're mine..."_

**There! What do you guys think? Please review!(:**


	2. He's black

**Hey guys! I told you I would update, and I am(: **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HoA!**

**Amber's POV**

Awhhh! Fabian and Nina are _so _cute together! I need to start on my scrapbook for them ASAP! Hmm... they need a couple name! Like Brangelina, Jelena or Zanessa! FABINA! It's perfect! The cover will be all pink and sparkly with 'Fabina' written across the top! Eeeep! It's gonna be soo cute!

"Amber?" Alfie pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you want to dance?" Alfie asked. I formed an 'O' with my mouth and thought for a second.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Alfie took my hand and led me out to the middle of the dance floor with the other couples. A slow song was on, so I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands rested on my hips. We softly swayed with the rhythm of the song.

"So, Amber. I was wondering if you would-um... Be m-my g-girlfriend?" Alfie stuttered out. I smiled sadly at him.

"You're a great guy for being my date, Alfie... But I still have feelings for Mick. I'm sorry. I think we should just be friends."

"Oh... Are you sure? I really like you, Amber. You're a princess and Mick's an idiot if he chooses Mara over you. He doesn't appreciate you. But... But I know I will." Alfie said.

Awh! That's so sweet! But I like Mick... right? Mick and I are soul mates. I just know it.

"That's really sweet, Alfie, it is. But I'm not over Mick. I'm sorry." I said softly. Alfie nodded depressingly.

"I understand." He spoke the words quietly. I awkwardly looked around the room and my eyes landed on Mara and Mick. They were twirling around without a care in the world. I saw Mick lean down and peck Mara's cheek as she blushed a deep scarlet. Mick flashed her his winning smile and she brought him into a sweet kiss.

I felt the jealousy boil inside of me. After they pulled away, Mick snuck a peak over at me and smirked. I scowled at him. That little git! He was trying to make me jealous! Well, guess what Mick Campbell? Amber Millington never loses. I'm a princess, god damn it!

I made sure that he was watching me, then I turned to Alfie and pulled him into a kiss. Surprisingly, his lips were soft and he was actually a pretty good kisser! I could feel Mick's stare boring into my head. I could hear hoots and hollers from around the room, but I didn't care. After about 30 seconds, I pulled away. Alfie's face was frozen in shock and Mick's face was stiff. I raised an eyebrow and winked at him. He glowered at me and went back to dancing with Mara. Feeling satisfied, I wrapped my arms around Alfie's neck and began to dance with him again.

The look on Alfie's face showed it all- surprise, confusion, delight. I watched, amused, as he fumbled for words.

"I-I-you-I-_What?_" Alfie sputtered out.

"Elaborate?" I asked with a smirk.

"You said that you like Mick, then you kiss me! Am I missing something?"

"I don't know why I kissed you, I just did. But I still like Mick." I said. Alfie still looked confused, so I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you like me? Like at all?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't really know. We don't talk all too often."

"Well, let's find out! Go on a date with me! One date! Please?" Alfie begged. I pursed my lips and thought for a moment.

"Well, we're on a date right now. How about we just ditch this and go somewhere?" I suggested. Alfie nodded frivolously and we walked out of the auditorium.

"So, Princess Amber, where would you like to go?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie, you don't have to call me a princess." I said with a giggle. He chuckled and looked me in the eye.

"But you're a princess to me!" He said chuckling. I laughed along with him and playfully smacked him arm.

"How about we go to that new restaurant that just opened downtown?" I offered. Alfie nodded and we waved a cab.

It was about a 15 minute ride to downtown London. We paid the cabbie and walked along the sidewalk, trying to find the restaurant.

"Uhh, Amber? Do you know where this place is?" Alfie asked.

"Sorta..." I said and we both laughed. After walking and making small talk for 5 minutes, we came across the little restaurant. There was no wait and we were seated immediately. Alfie was a perfect gentleman and pulled out my chair for me. I thanked him and we looked over our menu.

"What are you going to have?" Alfie asked after a moment.

"Umm... I think the-"

"Amber?" I was cut off by a voice. I turned around to see my parents standing behind me.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I squealed and jumped up to give them a hug.

"What are you doing here, baby girl?" My dad asked.

"Well, we were just at the prom, but I came here to get something to eat with my date, Alfie." I said and motioned towards Alfie. He stood up and shook both my parents hands.

"Date?" My dad asked. I nodded. "What happened to Mick?"

"We broke up. Now I'm on a date with Alfie!" I said cheerfully. My dad looked confused.

"Sweetie... He's black." My dad whispered the last part, but I know that Alfie heard. I turned and saw a stiff looking Alfie.

"And?" I asked my dad.

"Well, sweetie! He's middle class! He's probably a scholarship student! You can't date someone like that! You should be with someone wealthy and sophisticated! Like Mick!" My father mused.

"_Paul!"_ My mother hissed. My dad motioned for her to quiet down.

"Are you saying that I can't date him because he's not white?" I asked with an edge.  
>"Amber, maybe I should leave..." Alfie whispered. I grabbed his arm and shook my head.<p>

"No. We're staying. Listen, Dad. I don't care what you think. Alfie's wonderful. Mick could never compare to him. He makes me laugh! He treats me like I'm a princess! And I like him! I'm sorry, but if I want to date him, I will. Goodbye, Daddy. Enjoy your evening." I spat and sat back down. Alfie sat down next to me and smiled. I intertwined our fingers together and we enjoyed our wonderful night.

**How was that? Review please!**


	3. America, here I come!

**Hey guys! Sorry, I was too busy to update yesterday! D;**

**But I'm _really _happy right now, so I'm gonna write this chapter! Even if it's gonna depress me(:**

**HARRY POTTER FANS: So, the Harry Potter movies are my new obsession ;O So I wrote a little one shot thing if you would like to check it out(:**

**Review please!**

**Mara's POV**

After prom had ended, Mick and I went on a walk. Everyone in the house was acting strange. They all looked like they were hiding something, then they went off to do their own things.

Mick and I walked along the campus in reticence. It was peaceful.

"So, Mara... I've been meaning to talk to you about... something." Mick stated nervously. He seemed awfully twitchy- kinda like Fabian.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well-I-um... I was offered another chance at a scholarship in America." Mick quickly said. I looked up at him with my mouth agape. He was leaving... For America?

"That's-That's great, Mick! I'm so proud of you!" I faked excitement.

"You're not going to miss me?"

"Well, of course I'll miss you! But it's what's best for you. I'm not going to hold you back from your dream." I said and tried to hold the tears that were brimming my eyes.

"That's the thing- it is my dream. But I'm going to miss you too much! So, I looked into it, and they have a really good science program there. I thought, maybe you could come with me?" Mick asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Mick! Of course! That's so sweet!" I said and brought my lips to his.

America, here I come!

**Don't kill me. It's short. I know. But I only had like 5 minutes...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. You deserve the best!

**Ugh, I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I'm honestly just not in the mood. And when I'm not in the mood, I don't write my best, and you guys deserve only the best(:**

**So, I guess I should give you an explanation. Here's a little summary of what's going on:**

**I'm bloody confused. Boys are so... Ugh. I can't even explain. But they drive me mad! Stupid hormones...**

**My friends. We're in a bit of a... spat? Yeah, that works. I need to deal with it right now.**

**My grandfather is _really _sick with his cancer. He's not doing well. It's really taking a toll on my family.**

**I have an... _infatuation._ Haha, it might sound silly- but I am officially a Harry Potter addict. Especially when it comes to Ron and Hermione! (I'm on my 18th page of Ron-Hermione fanfics). I feel so geekin' :D**

**I have an online school course to take this summer, and it's _difficult._**

**Now, I know some of these reasons are pretty stupid, but that's what it is.**

**I probably won't get to update until maybe this weekend. And that's the soonest. If I get the time tomorrow, then _maybe _I'll update. **

**Make. No. Promises.**

**Sorry again! x.**

**~xforeverlovex21**


	5. I always said I wouldn't be

**Bloody hell... I feel like this is the beginning of the end. I always said that I wouldn't be one of those authors that discontinued stories, but I think I have to stop this one. I have too much on my plate and I'm just not into this story anymore. To be honest, I'm not so into House of Anubis right now. **

**I'm most likely going to start a multi-chapter Harry Potter fic. It's going to be Romione (Ron+Hermione). So, if you're interested, it should be up soon. **

**Sorry to all of you! I may continue this some other time, so just tell me in the reviews if you would like me to alert you when I redo this story!**

**This whole fic shall be deleted on Sunday, July 17th or Monday, July 18th. Thanks!(:**

**~xforeverlovex21**


End file.
